One of the Boys
by WWEAshOrton
Summary: Katy Perry just broke up with her long time boyfriend, Travis McCoy. She moves on to her career and books a performance at WWE Survivor Series. She starts to have a little crush on former WWE Champion, Randy Orton. Fantasy: Randy Orton & Katy Perry.


Katy walks in the stadium where WWE Survivor Series takes place. She walked in with her purse, her blue framed sunglasses on and a baby tee with a v-neck that had blue and green stripes. She was ecstatic. Not only that she got to perform in front of thousandths of people in the arena and millions of them watching at home, but knowing that she got to meet really hot WWE Superstars and watch them wrestle in the ring, was like a bonus.

Everyone there treated her with the upmost respect and gratitude. Some of the people didn't even know her, but they still treated her like royalty. She brought her friend, Suzan, for some comfort because she didn't know anybody.

"Hi, Katy. It's nice to finally meet you!," Michelle McCool (WWE Diva) greeted her with a handshake and a hug, and gave Suzan one, too.

"Thanks. Michelle, right?" She asked, McCool nodded. "Well, I'm excited to be here!"

"Yeah, it's awesome! By the way, I love your new album 'One of the Boys', it's like a slap in the face to the men in the music industry these days." Michelle expressed.

"Thanks, again! Now, I'm kinda lost here. Can you help us out here?" she said.

"Actually, that's why I'm here. I've been told that I was the one to show you to Vince..er, I mean, Mr. McMahon's office to meet him and your tour guide for today." The WWE Diva lead them to his office and while on the way there, Katy, asked many questions about wrestling and Survivor Series, which Michelle happily answered.

"Well, here we are. The Boss's office," she opened the door, Katy and Suzan, walked in,"He'll be here in a few minutes." McCool smiled and closed the door behind them, she left.

For 10 minutes, they waited in almost dead silence. Until, Vince McMahon, the Chairman of the WWE walked in with a very tall man behind him. They couldn't see his face, do to the fact that he was facing the snack table, picking the fruits.

"Hello, ladies. Katy, now, we are very excited to have you here in the WWE. This is a good way to boost your popularity as a musician." he said.

"Very happy to be her, Vince...Mr. McMahon." she quickly corrected herself.

"Katy, this man will be showing you around here, so you can get to know the place a little bit better. Be happy to introduce yourselves to eachother." Vince left, leaving them alone to let them get to know eachother, like he said.

The tall man turned around, Katy's jaw almost dropped in shock and happiness. She saw his blue eyes and his chiseled face. Her eyes didn't stop there, she looked at his very toned physique.

"Hi. I'm Randy, Randy Orton," when he smiled, she almost melted, but kept her cool. He reached his hand out for a shake. She gladly shook his hand, feeling the smoothness of his rough-looking hand.

"Hi, I'm Katy. Well, I think you already knew that." she laughed and blushed, hardly.

"Yeah, I do. I actually like your songs. You wouldn't think that a guy like me would listen to pop, but I came upon your name one day and listened to your entire album. Absolutely incredible." Randy said.

Katy couldn't belive that he liked her songs! A big boost when it comes to a new relationship with him, if he did like her. I wouldn't think that was a problem.

When he first saw her, he thought that she had the most amazing eyes. So warming and heart melting. He even saw her blushing, he has that effect on every girl he meets. But before he could make a move, he has to know the girl a little bit better.

"Um..I'm gonna be your tour guide for this evening. I'll be showing you the guy's locker room, the women's locker room, the station where the ladies get there make up done, and all the bathrooms, so you'll have no problems. Hey, may get to step in the ring. Sounds good?" Orton explained.

"Uhh, yeah. Sound awesome! I think it's gonna be really fun!" Katy noticed his short, brown, flat top haircut. She thought it was sexy.

"Great." they all headed out, out of Mr.McMahon's office and into the hallway where he started walking to the first stop, the men's lockeroom.

Suzan whispered into her ear, "I know that you like him," with a very girlish voice. Of course, it was way too obvious! They both giggled at eachother.

"You coming, ladies?" Randy said, looking behind him at the giggling girls.

"Yeah, we're coming!" they laughed one more time and quickly ran up to him before losing their tour guide.


End file.
